bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MalwareGuru
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mohrpheus page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 04:14, 9 January 2013 Re:Edits Required Hello, MalwareGuru. We require users to have ten edits to use the chatroom feature. This is to ensure that the only people able to socialize freely are those willing to make meaningful contributions to the site. These edits may consists of just about anything, including grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Keep in mind that edits that are deemed unnecessary will be reverted or undone - these do not count towards the edits required, nor do edits made on blogs or talk pages. I hope this helps - if you have any more questions, feel free to ask on my or another chat mod's talk page. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat You were linked to the Bleach Wiki:Chat Rules and told that they have to be productive article edits!! This site is for editors really!! RE: A Fair Question What gives you that impression? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png 23:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC) You could say I just appreciate the female body. xD 23:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Never heard of him, sorry~. 23:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you know anything about HTML coding~? 00:46, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, if I remember right... #Make a template page (in your case, User:MalwareGuru/Signature) where you do all the coding to customise it's appearance. #Then, make a second page (User:MalwareGuru/Sig) where you'll just put the template marker . #You then go to your name on the top right of the screen, and click on "My Preferences". #Where it says signature, put in and save. That should do it. 02:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit Because it messed up the wrong. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 19:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I meant to say picture. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 19:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) No. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 19:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ten productive edits to articles. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 19:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Asking someone else will not change the fact that you don't have ten article edits. You have 4, get 6 more.-- I look like a guy who will ban you for asking for personal information--